


Birfday Bweakfast

by CelticPixie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Children of Characters, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPixie/pseuds/CelticPixie
Summary: As dysfunctional as the Solo family is, did these kidsreallyexpect things to go as planned for mama?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Birfday Bweakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theaberrantwritergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaberrantwritergirl/gifts).



The pitter-patter of bare feet makes waves on the hardwood flooring the closer and closer they draw to the bedroom on the other side of the house. The one they have to take two hallways, a sharp corner, and sidestep a sleeping golden retriever to get to. Upon reaching said bedroom, these feet stopped pitter-pattering. The door creaks slightly ajar. Identical pairs of deep copper eyes peak in. There is light snoring; their brother is still sleeping. One of the twins giggles.

The golden retriever hears their giggling and pipes up to investigate. His name is Cas and he’s roughly two years old now. Tail wagging a million miles an hour, he trots up behind the girls with his tongue hanging loose. He sticks his head between them then nudges the door open and scampers inside.

Obie is barely seven years old. He looks remarkably like his father – same smile, same eyes, same mouth. They could be twins, really; it’s uncanny. Cas has a running start before leaping onto the bed. The boy is not a heavy sleeper by any means; he just enjoys sleeping. The minute the dog is on him, the seven-year-old is groaning as though mama is shaking up awake so he doesn’t miss the school bus. He can’t be mad at the dog though. Not when Cas is assaulting him with doggy kisses.

The twins – two girls, Kyra and Hana – come running in after the dog. They seem way to excited and chipper for nine-o’clock in the morning. They were the morning people; Obie was not.

Hana was the first to join Cas on the bed. “Get up, big bwotha!! Get up! Get up!” Of the two, she was more the energetic one.

He really wanted to nope out of this. Today was Saturday. There was no school. No homework. No chores. He was supposed to be sleeping in. Obie wasn’t mad at the dog—he was made at his sisters who thought it was amusing to tug and pull at his Minecraft bedcovers.

Groaning louder, Obie fought tooth and nail—and finally won—at pulling the covers away from his annoying sisters, burying himself beneath them, and pretending they didn’t exist. He truly loved his sisters—just not at nine-o’clock on the weekend. The dog quickly loses interest. He’s hungry. Jumping from the bed, he trots out of the bedroom. But in walks Ben. In his arms was one-year-old Lukas.

Kyra whines that she and Hana are _trying_ to wake their brother but he’s being too stubborn. “Papa, bwotha won’t get up! He needs to get up! It mama Birfday!! We ‘pposeta make bweakfast! Tell ‘im to get up!!” She was much more dramatic than Hana was.

“Have you tried tickling him?” Papa suggested. The girls shook their heads. “Here.” He hands off the baby to Hana and then quietly sneaks up on the left side of Obie’s bed. “See, the best trick I’ve learned is attacking when they least suspect it. Like…. _THIS!_ ”

He starts assaulting his son with fingers at his side, poking and prodding, until the girls howl with laughter as Obie twists and turns and makes every failed attempt possible to avoid the tickle assault.

Protesting, Obie kicks a little, crying out, “Papa! Nooo!” He tries acting mad and angry at being forcefully woken up and tickled but it was quite difficult to do in between all the laughter.

“Time to get up, son.”

Obie complains. “Do I hafta?”

“Yes you do. Up, up, up!”

Rolling his eyes, the boy eventually throws the bedcovers off. “Fine!” He even crawls out from the bed, tosses his legs overboard, and hurls himself to the carpet then prances to his dresser and starts pulling apart drawers in hopes of finding his favorite Ninja Turtles t-shirt.

Ben also edges off the bed, giving the girls a tiny nudge. “We’ll be in the kitchen. Come on girls.” He took baby Lukas from Hana then follows them both from the bedroom, tugging the door shut behind him.

Kyra is the first to run off for the kitchen, followed closely by Hana. Ben plops the baby in the high chair then snatches a jar of Gerber canned plums from the pantry. After grabbing a spoon from a kitchen drawer and pulling up a chair, Ben twists open the jar and starts feeding Lukas.

Hana has decided she was going to feed Cas. There wasn’t a large bag, like last time – nope, mama and papa learned from that mistake after they spent twenty minutes cleaning up dog food all over the place – but instead a small container in which the dog food was kept in. Meanwhile, Kyra begins rummaging through the cabinets for the frying pans but being just a three-year-old child, she does not know what one looks like. Assuming, she snatches one then shows it off to papa, asking if she found the right one. Amused, he shakes his head. Back to the cabinet she goes.

At this point, a yawning Obie _finally_ emerges from his bedroom. He mumbles something incoherent. From the corner of his right eye, he sees Hana feeding the dog so pays her no mind. He notices papa feeding Lukas, who thinks giggling after every bite of food is hilarious, and then he sees Kyra, trying – and failing – to locate the correct cooking pan. She was getting frustrated. It showed. Whenever she gets frustrated enough, she almost always starts whining. Soon the tears would start. Papa tells Obie to help her. Rolling his eyes, he does so, avoiding papa’s stare of _don’t you roll your eyes at me, young man_.

He casually nudges Kyra out of the way and tells her to get the eggs from the fridge. This somehow staunches her tears for now. Obie finds the appropriate cooking pan then proceeds to set it down on the stove. He has to stand on his tip toes, but he manages. Then he retrieves a mixing bowl from the cabinet, a whisk from the large cooking utensils drawer, and some spices from the pantry. He doesn’t actually know what he’s looking at so the oddest of combinations sounds appealing to his seven-year-old brain.

Ben finishes feeding Lukas and starts cleaning him up. The baby gurgles and burps. He barely turns in time before hearing a small crash. “Wha—Kyra!”

Four eggs end up on the floor and yolk is running down the front of her nightgown. The three-year-old, startled by papa’s voice, and embarrassed she broke some eggs, starts welling up again.

“Gr… damnit!”

Hana starts giggling. “Papa say bad word!”

“Don’t repeat it! Your mama will smack my head in.” Rushing over to his daughter and ignoring the giggles from all three of his other children, Ben grabs the egg carton before the rest of the eggs can spill out. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up. Obie, don’t burn the kitchen down while I’m gone. No! Cas, no! Down! Stop it!”

The dog had heard the breakage of eggs and decides he wants to help in the clean-up. Not only did he starts licking at the floor but he proceeds to do the same to Kyra, causing the child to start howling with laughter and the other children to follow suit. Ben was the only one who doesn’t find it amusing.

After getting the dog to start licking the floor – and his daughter – then Ben finally takes her off into another room, presumably to get her cleaned up.

Leaving Obie in charge of his three-year-old sister, his one-year-old brother, this golden retriever – who returned to licking the floor; Obie stops caring – _and_ breakfast was overwhelming. But he has watched mama cook plenty of times. Even helped her on occasion. How hard could it _possibly_ be?

~.~.~.~.~

As it turns out, very.

Ben returns to pure chaos: Hana is covered in flour, the dog is trying to clean her up only to start sneezing when flour gets in his nose, Obie’s fingers are dripping with egg yolk, several tiny pieces of shells litter the floor, the baby is screaming bloody murder – and at the center of it all is Rey, trying to juggle all it at once. Despite being freshly clean, Kyra gets it into her mind that playing in the mess of flour on the floor is a good idea, in which Rey starts yelling and trying desperately to pull her daughter away while also flipping the stove off so the bacon doesn’t start burning.

Hm, okay. Divide and conquer. Where should he begin? Ben ends up snatching baby Lukas from his high chair and bouncing him around to get the shrieking under control. Despite evidence to the contrary, he refuses to believe he was ever this bad as a child. His mother claims otherwise.

Rey scowls; “Ben! Damnit! Kyra, no! Stop that! Cas, bad dog! No! Ugh!! BEN!” Trying to wrangle both girls, her son, the dog, and trying to prevent breakfast from burning was weigh on her sanity.

Grabbing Cas by the collar, Ben tugs him off and shoos him into the backyard. Meanwhile, Rey has somehow managed to get the stove turned off, Obie has the sink turned on and is washing the egg yok from his fingers, Hana had the broom in hand to clean up the floor and Kyra… she decides holding the dust pan while he sister feebly sweeps up flour is definitely a good idea.

Rey takes Lukas from Ben and then Ben removes the pan from the stove. The bacon was done for. Into the trash it goes. It was emotionally painful. After depositing the baby in the playpen and giving him something to occupy himself with, Rey returned to the kitchen just in time to prevent a mountain of flour from ending up on the floor again. Carefully, she pops the trash can open and helps her daughters dump the flour. Then she grabs a sponge and starts tackling the mess on the counter before she worries about the stove.

Once a semi-crisis has been averted, Rey proceeds to give her husband a gentle smack on the arm. He feigned hurt, which prompts all three kids within earshot to start giggling.

He looks at her innocently with a questionable look on his face. “Aaohh-- Whhhhhyyyy?” Ben rubs at his arm – it doesn’t hurt, not really – but his reaction has his kids laughing.

“Benjamin Lucas Solo!”

Oh man! All the kids take several steps backward. Mama was _mad_ whenever she starts using someone’s middle name like that.

Ben tries appearing innocent, prompting more of a scowl from his wife. “Happy birthday?” He gives her this cheesy, naive-looking chuckle.

“Yeah? You know what?”

“What?”

Ben doesn’t see what Rey is reaching for. Obie does. He almost starts laughing again, almost gives himself away, but he covers his mouth to hide the smile on his face.

Her hand tightens around the water spigot.

He doesn’t see it before it hits him. A never-ending stream of cold water. The scowl on his wife’s face has completely melted away. Now she is laughing. Almost as hard as the children. Ben trying to duck out of the way and avoid even more water in his face is not resulting favorably for him. He scampers away from the counter, keeping his head down low.

Obie has since abandoned his chair at the counter, hopes down to his feet, and races for his room. The girls are trying to avoid being sprayed as well.

When Obie returns he tosses something at papa; “Catch!”

Now in Ben’s hands was a super soaker!

Dropping the water spigot, Rey shrieks and starts running as steady streams of water coming flying. Just as Ben attempted to do earlier, she ducks out of the way as much as possible and even starts running around the counter just to avoid him.

Hana and Kyra are both squealing. They think mama and papa chasing each other like this is great fun. She pushes at them to start running. They take off. Meanwhile, Obie continues hollering. Eventually, Ben makes it a full circle around the island counter. He grabs for the spigot and starts aiming it at Rey. They are both getting drenched as are their kids. Cas is barking. He either wants inside or he is trying to figure out where all this yelling and screaming is coming from.

They eventually take this outside, sidestepping to avoid being run over by their dog. The girls follow. Obie is in hot pursuit but now has Lukas with him. In no time at all, Hana has located their secret stash of water balloons and proceeds to toss one at mama who barely catches it before hurling it backward at papa. There are two more super soakers in the shed.

Needless to say, breakfast never happened.


End file.
